ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroes
The Heroes is a user based show by Rocketslug . Plot Fourteen users from the Ben 10 Fanfiction are taken into an alternate version of the Ben 10universe. They recieve omnitrixes to fight evil. We follow them on their adventures through a tarnished version of what they have seen on TV. Fan List If you are a fan of this series type ~~~~ on thel ist below. *IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 01:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *ET |Was |Here!!! 01:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Silence, boy!I SHALL GET YOU!!! 05:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 04:44, October 3, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 19:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Characters Roads Roads is the de facto leader of the heroes. He is trusted the most with information from Paradox and Azmuth. He is impulsive and always tries to save everyone. His most common transformation is Heatblast. Omi He is a scared of everything, fat idiot hero that eats a lot. He always freaks uoat and comes up with a hundred ways something could go wrong (from taking the toast out of the toaster too early to battling Vulkanus at two in the morning). HIs most common transformation is Upchuck. Brian He is the hero that always tries to lighten the mood. He is reckless and sometimes really stubborn. His most common transformation is NRG. Bink Bink is an eccentric, semi-sane artist. She is half-pacifist that thinks every alien is cute and always tries to adopt it. She has a big rivalry with Mike and Zombozo. Her most common transformation is Goop. ET ET is an Itialioan hero that is really good with technology. He always thinks before he acts, which isn't that good of an attribute when you're stopping a Highbreed invasion. His most common transformation is Upgrade. Charbel Charbel is a scottish hero that cares about everyone. He was the son of a hotel chef, so he is the best cook out of all the heroes. He is very accident prone. His most common transformation is Armordrillo. Rocketslug Rocketslug is a wary, sneaky hero with a mysterious past and trust issues. He can speak Russian fluently and is learning Petropian. His most common transformation is ChamAlien. Dan Dan is a totally insane guy that somehow always picks the right alien. His random out burst always turn out to have something to do with a villain. His source is unkown. His most common transformation is Nanomech. Jon Jon always tries to save his friends and usually gets trapped in the proccess. He is really clumsy and is always falling, tripping, and running into things. His most common transformation is Spidermonkey. Dave Dave is a greedy, impulsive con artist hero with a knack for getting everyone into trouble. He is a kleptomaniac and steals everything of value. He has a keen eye, noticing small details that could win a fight. His most common transformation is Ghostfreak. Lumin Lumin is probably the smartest hero, but his omnitrix causes mistransformations the most. He is the subject of most of the other heroes' pranks. He is always seen with a math, grammar, or science text book. His most common transformation is Brainstorm. Batking Batking is a hero that always goes hero when he does not need to and not go hero when he needs to. He has gained the nick name 'Overkill' from the other heroes. He is a sports addict. His most common transformation is XLR8. Kross Kross is a science fiction obsessed hero and master of wordplay. The only one who can understand Newbie. He tends to get stuck as Alien X, Clockwork, and Eon a lot. He loves Mr. Smoothie's Triple guava fudge magic rainbow infreno smoothy. His most common alien is Alien X. Newbie Newbie is an insane pilot hero. He sometimes disappears and appears and saves the day in a violent way. Only Kross can understand Nebie's weird chatter. His most common transformation is Wildmutt. Aliens All canon Ben 10 aliens Episodes #Pilot #Battle of Marathon #Newbie and Petropia Don't Mix Shorts #Barrel Roll Category:Series Category:Series Involving Users Category:Rocketslug Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:The Heroes Category:Genre: Fantasy